You are a what?
by Carro.J
Summary: Angelica is a teeange girl that goes to school. Everybody says she is happy and always smiling. But is there a secret? - Summry sucks.. But read it.. And BTW it's my first fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, this is my frist fanfic.. So I am just gonna test a little bit. I'm from sweden so a few wrong spellings you are gonna have to get used to._**

* * *

My friends and I was sitting by the lunch table that we always sat by. I never liked the food in school, it was disgusting.. We laughed and had a great time as always.  
That's the funny thing about my friends, they don't care what other people think. You might think that we are does emos or the akward girls. No, we are the crazy ones. And by crazy I don't mean like having parties all the time or stealing stuff. I mean we laugh and do weird stuff. Haha, I just can't help to laugh when I am with them.  
Anyway this was a normal lunch break. And when we were done we went back to our place that we always sat by.

My bestfriend grabbed my arm and sad-** Angie, I need to talk with you.** She looked worried and I knew exactly what she was worried about. My bestfriend Rebecca knew something about me that my other friends did not know.

_You see, I was a spy.. And sometimes when I came home from my missions I was in bad shape. She was always worried about me and she could see on me if I wasn't feeling okey._

__**Angie, you look worried about something. What is it? **Rebecca said and looked at me with her worried eyes.

**My boss just told me that my next mission is here in school. **I was so scared, What if someone saw me shoot with a gun or fight with people.. I mean, I'm a teenager so they would think I am crazy..

**WHAT?! HERE?! OMG, IS EVERYONE GONNA FIND OUT ABOUT YOU?!** She almost screamd, I had to hush her.

**Say that a little louder I don't think everyone heard you!**

**Hey guys, what are you screaming about?** Rebecca and I looked to or left side and saw our friend Liz standing there. Her real name was Elisabeth but everyone called her Liz.

**Oh, nothing! **We both said exactly at the same time.

**C'mon guys! What are you talking about?! **Liz was known for wanting to hear what other people talked about.

**But we were done talking anyway..** I said and looked at Rebecca and she just nodded.

**Yeah..Sure you were.. I'm gonna find out what you guys were talking about! If it's the last thing I do! **She said returning to the others ans so was I and Rebecca.

* * *

So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I showed this to some of my friends and they said they liked so here we go!_

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the bench that stood in the corridor. And they al looked up at me, Liz and Rebecca. And then down at their phones, most al of them had a iPhone even I had one. Liz was the only one that didn't have a iPhone but she knew that she would get one soon.

Then all of a sudden my phone rang, so I picked up my phone and saw it was a blocked number. But I knew who it was.. So I went back to the place were I and Rebecca had stood before and answerd my phone.

**Jacobson.** I answerd because it was my boss.

**Well it would be nice if you just answerd hello sometimes.. **My boss said. We had a quite diffrient relationship then the other spys.

**I will remember it to next time, anyway.. You sad my misson was here in school! What a heck?! **I answerd with a worried voice and thought about the things that might happend if anybody saw me..

**Well Angie.. This is your last misson before you can call yourself a real spy. **

**What?! I am a spy and you know it! **

**Yes but this is a mission you have to figure out yourself.. And when you think you got it, you can call us and ask.**

**ASK?! Why would I ask? This is stupied.. Just tell me! **I started to get fractious about this..

**No. You know a busy spy boss has to take care of important spy stuff. **He sad with an vocie that sounded like he wanted to go.. And clearly he did.

**And yeah, one more thing! Be careful sweethart! **He said with a lower vocie..

**Of course.. Dad.. **

And then he hang up.

My father and I wasn't really that hole father and daughter thing.. We were more like friends. There was a few times I called him dad but when I really feel like it was the right thing to say, I just said it.

I went back to the girls and they were still just sitting there with their eyes looking down to their phones.. I smiled a little bit and then went back to my spot.

Then something happend that everyone of us hated.. The entrance of the popular girls.. Or as we say the whores..  
First you could see those that wasen't really whores, they were more like the girls who think they are so cool and hot, but in real life they are not.. And last you could see those who are the real disgusting ones.. And every single one of us hated them so much, I don't know why but we just did..

But it was something stange about this day because they were on there way to us! And my friend Marie started shaking. I turned around and asked why she was shaking. And she answerd- **They are comming after me. **

One of the other gang looked at Marie and sad-

**You and I have some unfinshed bussnies. **With a look that I was glad I didn't get.

She was sitting next to me and I was sitting outermost of the bench.

That girl who sad that to Marie, her name was Robin. Robin walked up to us and she was about to take up Marie and fight her. But what Robin and Marie didn't know was that the girl sitting next to Marie was a traiend spy.

She took Marie's hand and Marie started to cry. So I punched Robin in her stomach. All the girls just looked at me, even Rebecca becuase she had never seen me in action. Robin layed on the floor and looked chocked and pissed.

She stood up and sad :

**What a hell do you think you are doing?**

First she just looked at me and then she started to attack me. She threw me in the wall and it hurt.. I was suprised that she was strong.. My friends could not belive their eyes. The girl who always was happy and smiling was know in the middle of a fight.

And then Robin took my collar and said to me:

**You think you are pretty cool ,huh ? Well you're not! You don't know what I will do to you! **She said and I thuoght she was about to kill me. But then I just did a move so I was the one puching her aginst the wall. And I said:

**You never mess with my friends. And if you do, you are gonna have to handle me again.. **And with that I let her go. And she ran to her friends who were looking at me with big eyes and they left.

When I sat down on the bench I was making a face cuz of the pain in back from when I was pusched aginst the wall.

**Are you crazy? What is wrong with you? You.. You.. You could have been.. **Marie said with tears in her eyes.

**It's okey Marie, as I said, No one messes with my friends. **And all the girls just nodded and was still in chock. But Marie hugged me and whisperd : **Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Can't stop writing._

* * *

Our teacher that was supossed to have our lesson was sick, so we ha break.

The girls was still in chock.. So I went to my locker. In my locker I always had a extra gun, because I never knew when I would have to use it. I stood by my locker and at the same time I heard a BAM! The girls waked up from their chock and looked were the sound came from and so was I. All I could see was children running around and screaming, I grabbed one of the children and asked: **What is going on? **The kid looked at me with tears in her eyes and said: **Mrs Forsell is dead!** The kid ran to the door but it was locked so she ran around like the other children.

My friends went up to me and asked what was going on. And I told them, I saw in their eyes that they wanted to run home, but they could not.. Because we were locked inside our school.

A few guys from our class was on their way to us and I knew that they were scared but at the same time I saw that they had something to say. My friends were standing behaind me and Rebecca hold my hand.

**Hey Angelica.. We have a message for you. **Kevin started.. And he looked down.

**Yes, what is it..**

And all of a sudden he grabbed Rebecca and picked up a knife from his pocked.

**Kevin! What are you do... **I was interuped by Kevin.

**If you just take one step, I will kill your bestfriend.**

One of the guys in Kevin's gang locked up the doors so the children could run away. And he screamd to my friends- **You go and sit over there because this will get nasty.. **And my friends did as the guy told them.

I was thinking- What is going on? And- What am I going to do? I asked the guys:

**Was it you that shot Mrs Forsell? **

**No we didn't it was.. **He was interuped by me. I took Kevin's hand and I was supossed to take the knife away. But one of the guys just grabbed my arm and twised it, I screamd out in pain.

**Angie!** All of my friends yelled.

I was getting angry so I just kicked him in the stomach so he was lying on the floor. And I took a knife from my pocket and said to Kevin:

**Let Rebecca go or I will kill your friend. **He did as I said. Rebecca run to the other, while I was standing there with a gruop of guys who probely wanted to kill me. And I was right.. The guy that I kicked to the floor grabbed my head and smashed it to the locker. And I fell to the floor, after that they left. The girls came running to me. Rebecca rolled me over so I was lying on my back and she said:

**Angie, oh my God.. **

**Angie, you have some explaing to do... First you save Marie and Rebecca.. **Liz said.

* * *

_ I was gonna quit here.. But I want to write more..._

* * *

I was felling a bit dizzy.. I was trying to get up but I couldn't.. So Marie, Rebecca and Liz helped me up so I could sit.

They all looked very worried and it warm my hart to see how much they cared about me. And then Hannah asked: **Are you okey Angie? It was a hard smash.. **And she grabbed my hand.

I smiled a little bit and said: **Yeah, I'm fine. **But I wasn't feeling okay..

**Now that we know you are okay.. What is wrong with you? Are you some superhero?** Liz said and almost sounded angry..

**No, I'm not. I'm a... Well... It's hard to understand.. But..**

**Just say it! **All the girls said. I looked at Rebecca and she nodded. I could read her mind..

**I'm a spy..**


	4. Chapter 4

**You are a what? **The girls said and looked even more chocked then the last time.

**A spy..**

**Yes we heard that but.. **We were interuped by a gun shot. It was from the other side of the school. The girls looked at me as if I would go and save the day but at the same time worried.

**Rebecca, can you get my gun?** I said.She did. Because she knew I had one and she didn't like it but this time she did get it for me.

**You have a gun ?! **Liz said and I could see that the other 8 girls was thinking it. Rebecca came back with my gun and helped me up, because I was still dizzy.

**Hey Angie.. Good luck.. **And I did get a big group hug from all of the girls.

As I went away from my friends to the other side of school, I couldn't help to feel strong. Like, I was gonna kill that person who killed Mrs Forsell. I think it was because I had told the girls about my secret.

I charged my gun and hold it aginst my chest.. And as I got closer I could see a person. I was ready too shoot the person. But to my suprise.. it wasn't a real person.. It was a doll with a note on it.

_Hello Agent Jacobson.. Or Angie.. Well I see you've got nerve to almost kill my boys. And I am so sorry for that little accident in the locker.. My boys can get a bit agressive.  
Anyway.. Have not your little daddy learned you that never leave your love ones.. While you are reading this your little friends is taken by my boys and girls. _

I looked up and heard Rebecca's voice scream my name. I ran back to the place they sat by but no one was there. I contunied reading.

_If you want to see your friends, come to sports hall. From your dearest.._

__I could not belive my eyes..

_Robin._

__So Robin was the one who shot Mrs Forsell.. No surprise she was so strong when she pushed me against the wall. I could feel my legs started running to the sports hall. Now I was super angry, no one and I mean no one would take my friends away from me.

As I entred the sports hall I could hear Robin's voice saying: **Your friend Angelica is never going to win this.. It will be me. **I was about to rush in and shoot her, but when I heard my bestfriend's voice a stopped.

**Angie will win, Angie is tough and she has done worse things then this.. **And then I heard a big smash. All the girls shoted- **Rebecca! **

I ran in and pointed the gun at Robin. But she was just smiling. I saw Rebecca with tears dropping down her face and a hand on her jaw.

**Sweetie, if you shoot me all my boys and girls will kill you infront of your friends. **Robin said with a big smile on her face.

**What do you want with me? **I still pointed the gun to her.

**Well, you are the most annoying person I know.. You are just so... Disgusting.. And I want you dead..**

**Oh.. Well if you want me dead.. Then why are my friends here?**

**Well it is always mush funnier with an audience.. **Robin said and looked at my friends.

I put the gun away and slide it over to the girls.

**What are you doing? **Robin said and looked suprised.

**Well.. You messed with my friends so now.. You are gonna have to handle me again. **I said as I jumped on her and started punshing her in the face. She almost blacked out.. But then she started waweing her hand and I felt a belt grabbed my throat. And I couldn't get any air. I was trying to get loose but I couldn't.

**You are strong.. And even stonger when you're mad. If you worked for me you would be my best agent. **Robin said and trying to get the blood from her face.

I looked over to the girls. They looked very worried and angry. I then looked at Rebecca. We could reed each others thoughts. I saw that she had a plan. I nodded a little bit and she understood me.

She said: **Robin, you know..** She started.. And then she picked up my gun and shot the girl that was strangling me, in the leg.

And by that I could breathe again. All of my friends started do run around the sports hall. Robin said: **Catch them! **And all of her boys and girls started to run also and try to catch my friends.

I was weak, but still in the game. Robin kicked me in the stomach a several times. I started cough. Robin also tried to catch my friends but they were to fast.

I was able to stand up.

Rebecca throw my gun to me. And picked it up and charged it.

Robin had taken Liz. Robin shoot a shot in the air and everybody stopped what they were doing and looking at Robin who held Liz with a gun pointing at her head. Liz started to cry..

Robin said to me- **If you or little Liz here move.. I'm gonna shoot her. **

* * *

**It's comming more chapters soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe the last chapter.

* * *

**Elisabeth, don't you move! **I said with a little of panic in my voice.

**No I wont... **She sobbed.

I stood there and looked at my friend who maybe would die if I our she moved. Then I got an idea..

**Hey Robin.. Let her go.. Cuz if you shoot her I will run torwords her and crying, then I would probely kill you. So let's just skip that and let her go, so you and I can do the real fighting. **I said so she could let Liz go. Because Liz was about to pass out.

**Yeah.. That's sound more fun. **And by that she let Liz go.

Liz run to the others, who had gather in a lump.

I looked at Robin who was smiling.

**No gun's.. **Robin said..

I slide away my gun. And so did she. We looked at each other.. I punched her in the face so hard that she started bleeding. Then she punched me in my face. And I was still week so I fell on my knees. Then she kicked me in the face. I almost passed out but I was thinking about my friends who watch this whole show and I couldn't let them down. I did so she fell, by taking my leg and hitting her legs so she fall. Then I sat on her and started hitting her in the face. Her face swelled up.. But then she knocked me to the side so she was sitting on me and she hit my face.. And then I felt a stange pain on the side of my stomach.. She stood up and backed slowely and smiled.. My friends where screaming my name.. But I didn't get what was going on.. I mean, I was completely fine.. or was I ? I looked at the place were it hurt.. She had stabbed me..

And I felt it was getting kind of hard to breath.. Robin smiled and was saying: **So the great Angelica Jacobson can't defeat me.. Then who can? What will your father say when his daughter failed a mission?** She said and started do walk to my friends.. I had always a minigun in my pocket.. But I couldn't reach it.. Robin was about to start talking again but she couldn't.. She just looked down to her chest and saw blood running down to the floor ans so was she..

She had her face torwards me.. She saw me holding my mini gun and heard me say: **I never fail a misson. **

Her eyes closed. And all of my friends was running to me. I tried to take away the knife but I couldn't..

* * *

Haha, werid.. But I'm running out of ideas..


End file.
